


here we go again

by liquidCitrus



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Houston Spies (Blaseball Team), Shelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: "So our luck's run out," Alex says, finally, breaking the silence. "It was only a matter of time."Denzel Scott gets shelled. Everyone else struggles to process it.
Relationships: Fitzgerald Blackburn & Alexandria Rosales
Kudos: 14





	here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> That sure was a thing that just happened,

The Lift are losing. Wyatt Quitter shrieks _something_ in frustration. And where there was a car, there is now an enormous peanut shell.

Silence. A wild-eyed Quitter mutters "no, no, no, _no_ -"

Then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

The air conditioner in the hotel room window rattles and whines at the limit of its capabilities. The Spies sit silently in twos and threes, Son wrapped tightly in Karato's arms, Morrow facedown on the bed, Jordan repeatedly trying to type out a screed and then deleting it midsentence.

Alex's face is a studied blankness. "All right. What do we know about what happened?"

"We were winning by twelve," Math signs.

Reese is staring at their hands. "Quitter was on the Peanut's team. We already know that experience left scars."

Marco's eyes are closed; they sit cross-legged, hovering an inch or so above the ground. "According to my headmate, Quitter said 'TASTE THE INFINITE' in Greek."

Alex looks around the room. "Would any of you be able to get the full season schedule? We need to know if birds are in the forecast anytime soon."

"Absolutely," Reese says. "Assuming you don't mind me spending some of that favor we've been banking."

"Whatever it takes," Alex says, getting up. "I'm going to need a bit."

* * *

In their own empty room, Alex finally sits down on the side of the bed and takes a long, shuddering breath. There is a knock. Alex startles.

"You okay?" Fitz's voice is only barely muffled by the cheap door.

In silence, Alex gets up, unlocks the door, and lets Fitz in. Without asking, Fitz starts some hot water.

"So our luck's run out," Alex says, finally, breaking the silence. "It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah. And now we're. Well."

"I _should_ be thankful that we've already thought through all the contingency plans for shelling. But because I've already done all the planning? There's nothing to distract me."

"The whole situation is..." Fitz sits next to Alex and reaches an arm around their shoulders. "Yeah."

"I can't do this." Alex puts their face in their hands. "Not again. Not _again_."

"We can survive this," Fitz says, quietly. "We always have."


End file.
